wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiedźmin 2:Wybory
Wiele z wyborów w Wiedźminie 2 ma daleko idące konsekwencje. Poniżej zamieszczono ogólny opis efektów poszczególnych działań Geralta. Prolog :- Dylemat: czy uratować cywilów przed żołnierzami Foltesta i zażądać za to zapłaty? :* Pozostawienie ich samym sobie nie przyniesie nam żadnych korzyści. :* Jeżeli zażądamy zapłaty otrzymamy pieniądze oraz niewielką ilość Punktów Doświadczenia (PD). :* Jeżeli okażemy wielkoduszność, ilość PD będzie nieznacznie większa, a cywili spotkamy ponownie we Flotsam, gdzie zaoferują nam dodatkową nagrodę. :- Dylemat: ostrzec Młodego przed nieefektywnym talizmanem? :* Jeżeli przekonamy Młodego o skuteczności talizmanu, chłopak zginie. Na jego ciało natrafimy po ucieczce z lochów zamku La Valettów. :* Jeżeli przekonamy Młodego o niebezpieczeństwie, chłopak przeżyje i spotkamy go po ucieczce z lochów zamku La Valettów, gdzie pomoże nam odciągając uwagę strażników. :* Jeżeli nie tylko przekonamy Młodego do zrezygnowania z amuletu, ale też zgodzimy się wziąć go ze sobą, będziemy w stanie wykonać w Akcie 1 zadanie "Serce Melitele", a amulet przyspieszy regenerację życia Geralta o 1 punkt na sekundę (warto zwrócić uwagę iż do momentu wykonania ww. zadania przedmiot jest przeklęty i posiadanie go w ekwipunku skutkuje karą -10% do pancerza). : :- Dylemat: walczyć z Arjanem i jego ludźmi, stoczyć z nim pojedynek sam na sam czy nakłonić go do poddania się? :* Niezależnie od tego czy wybierzemy pojedynek czy walkę z Arjanem i jego ludźmi efekt będzie ten sam - W lochach zamku La Valettów zostanie uwięziona i torturowana baronowa La Valette. Na jej prośbę w ucieczce z lochów pomoże nam ambasador Fitz-Oesterlem. W przypadku wybrania strony Rocha uzyskamy możśliwość zdobycia ukrytej umiejętnosci "Kat" jaka sprawia iż szansa na natychmiastowe zabicie przeciwnika wzrasta o 1% :* Jeżeli Arjan się podda, zostanie on uwięziony w lochach zamku La Valettów i torturowany. Pomoże nam w ucieczce z zamku co pozwoli zdobyć ukrytą umiejętność zwiększającą udźwig Geralta o dodatkowe 50 kg, spotkamy go również w akcie III w Loc Muinne. : :- Dylemat: od razu użyć klucza od Vernona czy wcześniej sprowokować strażników? :* Prowokacja sprowadza strażników pojedyńczo (walka na pięści). :* Użycie klucza spowoduje walkę bez broni ze strażnikami, gdy jeden polegnie z drugim walczymy na pięści. :- Dylemat: przystać na propozycję Roche'a i wydostać się z lochu czy stawiać opór? :* Jeżeli Geralt nie będzie współpracował z Rochem zostanie zastrzelony z kuszy przez Ves. : :- Dylemat: którą drogą wydostać się z lochu? :* Jeżeli Geralt pójdzie górą, spotka Arjana ogłuszającego pilnujących go strażników bądź baronową La Valette rozmawiającą z Shilardem. :* Jeżeli Geralt pójdzie dołem, natrafi na Arjana bądź Marię Luizę wcześniej, w sali tortur. Akt Pierwszy :- Dylemat: oddać prawdziwą czy fałszywą formułę na kadzidła? Lub nie oddawać jej wcale? :* Jeśli Geralt odda prawdziwą recepturę, dostanie 200 orenów. :* Jeśli Geralt odda fałszywą, będzie walczyć z ludźmi Pugga, a po zwycięstwie będzie mógł splądrować ich kryjówkę. :* Jeśli Geralt nie odda receptury, w okolicach mostu Trolla zostanie napadnięty przez ludzi Vencela, którzy będą chcieli ją od niego wydobyć siłą. :- Dylemat: pomóc trollowi w rzuceniu pijaństwa czy zabić go? :* Jeśli Geralt pomoże trollowi w rzuceniu pijaństwa, dostanie nagrodę od Choraba (200 orenów, gdy użyje Znaku Axii, Perswazji lub Zastraszania) oraz jeśli dostarczy trollowi głowę małżonki - Schemat na Zbroje Łowcy (całkiem dobrą). :* Jeśli Geralt zabije trolla, otrzyma nagrodę od Ludwiga Merse'a (tylko 100 orenów) oraz ingrediencje z trolla. :* Można zrobić i jedno i drugie przez co otrzymamy 300 orenów i schemat. : - Dylemat: '''wstawić się za Maleną czy doprowadzić do linczu? :* Gdy wstawimy się za elfką (powiemy że martwi strażnicy to sprawka nekkerów) ta obieca odwdzięczyć się przy jeziorze, a tak naprawdę sprowadzając nas w zasadzkę. Gdy ucieknie znajdziemy ją przy spalonym domu dla obłąkanych: można zabić lub puścić wolno. Warto zauważyć iż zabicie jej w tym momencie jest jednym z warunków otrzymania zdolności "Kat" jeśli gramy po stronie Roche (alternatywą jest zabicie naukowców przez ducha z nawiedzonego przytułku) :* Gdy wydamy ją możemy doprowadzić do linczu (później czeka nas zasadzka w lesie) lub dać się jej poprowadzić pod strażą w miejsce nieopodal łodzi Niebieskich Pasów (zasadzka). : - '''Dylemat: '''udać się do elfich ruin z Triss czy samemu? :* Samemu: zbieramy kwiat i tyle. :* Z Triss: Pojawiają się bandyci, spadamy do ukrytej elfickiej łaźni, możliwa scenka romansowa. W łaźni jest skrzynia z księgą dotyczącą Dzikiego Gonu. Informacje o Dzikim Gonie z ksiąg pozwalają na odblokowanie kolejnych rozmów na ten temat. Księgę można też znaleźć w tej łaźni po walce z Letho. :- '''Dylemat: podać miecz Iorwethowi czy go ogłuszyć? :*Jeśli Geralt poda miecz Iorwethowi, elfowi uda się zbiec a w Flotsam wybuchnie pogrom nieludzi. :*Jeśli Geralt ogłuszy Iorwetha, elf zostanie pojmany a we Flotsam zostanie zorganizowana feta na cześć wiedźmina. Podczas poruszania się po lesie napotkamy na swej drodze niewielkie oddziały Wiewiórek, które będą nas atakować. :- Dylemat: pomóc Vernonowi Roche czy Iorwethowi? :* jeśli Geralt pomoże Roche'owi zabić Loredo , Akt 2 rozpocznie się w wojskowym obozie Kaedwen . :* jeśli Geralt pomoże Iorwethowi odbić więzienną barkę, Akt 2 rozpocznie się w Vergen. Dodatkowo można zdecydować czy przed wypłynięciem uratować elfki z płonącej wieży (jedna będzie potem pod Vergen chętna okazać wdzięczność) czy zabić Loredo (pomaga mu 4 żołnierzy). :- Dylemat: okłamać ducha Nilfgaardczyka czy oddać mu naukowców? :Nie zależnie od wyboru klątwa zostanie zdjęta. :* Jeśli oddamy mu naukowców, oni zostaną zabici przez ducha a my możemy splądrować ich ciała. Warto zauważyć iż zabicie ich w tym momencie jest jednym z warunków otrzymania zdolności "Kat" jeśli gramy po stronie Roche (alternatywą jest zabici Maleny) :* Jeśli oszukamy ducha, czeka nas walka z nim po niej możemy zaprowadzić naukowców do Loredo lub puścić wolno. Akt Drugi Ścieżka Roche'a :- Dylemat: 'oszukać ducha chorążego Burej Chorągwi czy go zabić? :'Konsekwencje wyboru * Jeśli Geralt oszuka ducha Ekharta, to oprócz sztandaru Burej Chorągwi dostanie miecz pułkownika Gondora. * Jeśli Geralt będzie walczył z duchem, dostanie tylko sztandar Burej Chorągwi. :- Dylemat: zabić trolle czy je oszczędzić? : : :- Dylemat: dobić pokonanego Adama Pangratta czy go oszczędzić? :Konsekwencje wyboru :* Wybór nie wnosi nic do gry, w obu przypadkach zyskujemy miecz Pangratta. : :- Dylemat: pomóc Iorwethowi pokonać szturmujących żołnierzy czy biec od razu do domu Filippy? :Konsekwencje wyboru :* Zignorowanie Iorwetha nie wnosi większych konsekwencji do dalszej gry. :* Jeśli Geralt uratuje Iorwetha, zamieni z nim parę słów a następnie i tak pobiegnie do domu Filippy. : :- Dylemat: pozwolić Vernonowi zabić Henselta czy nie? :Konsekwencje wyboru * Jeśli Geralt pozwoli zabić Henselta, Temeria rozpadnie się po obradach w Loc Muinne (w przypadku uratowania Triss w akcie III) * Jeśli Geralt nie pozwoli na zabójstwo Henselta, to król Kaedwen oraz Radowid z Redanii na obradach dokonają rozbioru Temerii (w przypadku uratowania Triss w akcie III) * Bez względu na decyzję, przed wejściem na obrady w Loc Muinne w akcie III zobaczymy krótką scenkę podsumowującą nasz wybór. Ścieżka Iorwetha :- Dylemat: 'oszukać ducha chorążego Burej Chorągwi czy go zabić? :'Konsekwencje wyboru *Jeśli Geralt oszuka ducha Ekharta, to oprócz sztandaru Burej Chorągwi dostanie miecz pułkownika Gondora. *Jeśli Geralt będzie walczył z duchem, dostanie tylko sztandar Burej Chorągwi. *Po zabiciu trolli Adam Pangratt i jego towarzysze przyłączą się do obrony Vergen. *Po pomocy trollom przyłączą się one do obrony Vergen. *Niezależnie od wyboru pozyskamy od trollicy lub jej zwłok chustę Triss : :- Dylemat: zabić trolle czy je oszczędzić? Pomóc najemnikom Adama Pangratta zabić trollicę czy pomóc trollicy obronić się przed ludźmi? : :- Dylemat: pozwolić rozjuszonemu tłumowi dokonać samosądu na księciu Stennisie czy zapobiec temu? :Konsekwencje wyboru * Jeśli Geralt pozwoli na zabicie Stennisa, od razu zdobędzie królewską krew a Aedirn nie będzie mieć króla. * Jeśli Geralt stanie w obronie Stennisa, książę zostanie królem, zaś wiedźmin po królewską krew musi udać się do Henselta. * Bez względu na decyzję, przed wejściem na obrady w Loc Muinne w akcie III zobaczymy krótką scenkę podsumowującą nasz wybór. : :- Dylemat: do obozu Nilfgaardu udać się: przekradając się przez obóz Kaedweńczyków czy przez jaskinię? : Akt Trzeci 'Ścieżka Roche'a' :- Dylemat: oskarżyć przed Janem Natalisem hrabiego Maravela, barona Kimbolta czy obu? :- Dylemat: 'wraz z Vernonem Roche uratować Anais La Valette czy samotnie odbić Triss z rąk Nilfgaardczyków? :'Konsekwencje wyboru * Jeśli Geralt pomoże Roche'owi uratować Anais, Temeria zachowa jedność państwa a Roche'owi uda się dokonać zemsty na Detmoldzie. Obrady w Loc Muinne zakłóci delegacja Nilfgaardu oskarżająca o królobójstwa magów. Kapituła Czarodziejów nie zostanie reaktywowana a w mieście dojdzie do rzezi czarodziejów. Triss zostanie uwolniona przez Letho . * Jeśli Geralt uwolni Triss, wspólnie udadzą się na obrady, gdzie oskarży ona Shealę de Tancarville i Filippę Eilhart o bycie wyłącznymi prowodyrkami zamachów. Kapituła Czarodziejów zostanie reaktywowana a jednym z jej celów będzie odnalezienie i skazanie dwóch czarodziejek. W mieście dojdzie do starć pomiędzy żołnierzami, pacyfikowanych przez magów. W zależności od tego, czy Henselt żyje, czy nie, Temeria rozpadnie się bądź Kaedwen wraz z Redanią dokonają jej rozbioru. Vernon Roche zostanie złapany podczas próby odbicia Anais z obozu Kaedwen i skazany na banicję. Gdy wrócimy do miasta w Epilogu, natkniemy się na żołnierzy otaczających Roche i uratowaną w zamieszaniu Anais. Jeśli im pomożemy, uciekną a dziedziczka temerskiego tronu będzie się przygotowywać na wygnaniu do upomnienia się o własnie dziedzictwo. :- Dylemat: komu oddać Anais? (w przypadku uratowania Anais) :Konsekwencje wyboru :*Jeśli Geralt nie będzie ingerować, Roche odda Anais Radowidowi, królowi Redanii, na mocy ich wcześniejszego układu. Odbędą się zaręczyny, pieczętujące los Temerii, która zostanie w całości włączona w terytorium Redanii. Vernon Roche, wiedziony troską o córkę Foltesta i pewną formą patriotyzmu, rozpocznie służbę u króla Radowida . :*Jeśli Geralt przekona Roche'a do oddania Anais Janowi Natalisowi, Temeria pozostanie niepodległym państwem. Natalis będzie prowadził w kraju sprawiedliwe rządy do osiągnięcia odpowiedniego wieku przez przyszłą królową. :- Dylemat: wyjąć kryształ z teleportu czy nie? : Konsekwencje wyboru: *Jeśli Geralt nie wyjmie kryształu, Sheala de Tancarville umrze. *Jeśli Geralt wyjmie kryształ Sheala de Tancarville przeżyje i uda jej się zbiec. W podzięce za uratowanie życia zdradzi Geraltowi, że Yennefer znajduje się w Nilfgaardzie. :- Dylemat: dobić smoczycę czy pozostawić ją w lesie? 'Ścieżka Iorwetha' :- Dylemat: do miasta przedostać się przez jaskinię czy obóz Zakonu? :- Dylemat: dostać się do więzienia Filippy dając się aresztować czy poszukać przejścia przez kanały? :Konsekwencje wyboru * Jeśli Geralt da się złapać, zostanie wyekwipowany. Będzie miał możliwość krótko porozmawiać z Filippą przed nadejściem Radowida. Zmierzy się z Nilfgaarczykami chroniącymi ambasadora Shilarda z dosyć ograniczonymi możliowściami. * Jeśli Geralt pójdzie kanałami, dotrze na miejsce po odejściu króla Radowida i będzie walczyć z Nilfgaardczykami. :- Dylemat: uratować Filippę czy Triss? :Konsekwencje wyboru * Jeśli Geralt pomoże Filippie, uzyska sztylet niezbędny do odczarowania Saskii i uratuje smoczycę. Obrady w Loc Muinne zakłóci delegacja Nilfgaardu oskarżająca o królobójstwa magów. Kapituła Czarodziejów nie zostanie reaktywowana a w mieście dojdzie do rzezi czarodziejów. Triss zostanie uwolniona przez Letho. * Jeśli Geralt pomoże Triss, wspólnie udadzą się na obrady, gdzie oskarży ona Shealę de Tancarville i Filippę Eilhart o bycie wyłącznymi prowodyrkami zamachów. Kapituła Czarodziejów zostanie reaktywowana a jednym z jej celów będzie odnalezienie i skazanie dwóch czarodziejek. W mieście dojdzie do starć pomiędzy żołnierzami, pacyfikowanych przez magów. Gdy wrócimy do miasta w Epilogu, natkniemy się na żołnierzy pilnujących pojmanego, ciężko ranionego magią Iorwetha i zdobyty przez niego sztylet Filippy. :- Dylemat: wyjąć kryształ z teleportu czy nie? :Konsekwencje wyboru: *Jeśli Geralt nie wyjmie kryształu, Sheala de Tancarville umrze. *Jeśli Geralt wyjmie kryształ Sheala de Tancarville przeżyje i uda jej się zbiec. W podzięce za uratowanie życia zdradzi Geraltowi, że Yennefer znajduje się w Nilfgaardzie. : Dylemat: dobić smoczycę czy pozostawić ją w lesie? (w przypadku uratowania Triss) :* Jeśli dobijemy smoczycę, umrze. :* Jeśli zostawimy smoczycę w lesie, będzie ranna, ale żywa (odblokujemy osiągnięcie Dragonheart) Epilog :- Dylemat: Zabić Letho czy zrezygnować z walki? :Konsekwęcje wyboru :-Jeśli wybierzemy walkę będziemy walczyć z Letho , a na koniec zostanie przez nas zabity :- Jeśli powiemy że nie jest naszym wrogiem nie będziemy z nim walczyć, każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. (odblokujemy osiągnięcie Old Friends) en:The_Witcher_2_decision_checklist fr:Liste de décisions dans The Witcher 2 it:The Witcher 2 lista delle decisioni Kategoria:Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów